Episode 5352 (28th January 2020)
Synopsis Donna-Marie is revived by paramedics. Romeo reveals to Juliet that Donna-Marie was going to leave without her, and Juliet makes her feeling of betrayal clear before running off. Romeo tells Donna-Marie that she needs to leave for Juliet to have a chance at life, and waves off a furious Donna-Marie as she leaves in a taxi. Darren and Mandy are shocked when Nancy reveals that she is pregnant - she is certain that the baby is Kyle's. Jordan wants to make Hollyoaks his new "playground" - there are no rival gangs to stop him selling drugs to the teens and adults of the village. Plot Donna-Marie's finger continues to twitch as James leaves her to die. He starts to have second thoughts about leaving Donna-Marie to die but notices Romeo and Juliet race into the house. They are horrified to see Donna-Marie overdosed. Nancy wonders if Charlie spends all of his time on his video game as he isn't getting enough attention from his family. Nancy has divided The Hutch into four areas and gets them to draw straws to decide who's going where. Darren cleans the bar, Kyle does the restaurant, Nancy does the kitchen and Mandy does the bathrooms. Nancy makes a comment about Darren always going for the easy option, but says "no offence" to Mandy who takes full offense. One of the paramedics checks Donna-Marie for a pulse. Romeo finds drugs in Donna-Marie's bag but tells the paramedics that there's none. Marnie is horrified to see the paramedics over Donna-Marie. Donna-Marie regains consciousness to Juliet's relief. Jordan abruptly ends a phone call when Sid looks for him. Jordan assures Sid that he won't be asking him to stash any more drugs at the house. He then makes clear to Sid that he wants to start selling more drugs in the village. Damon is unimpressed to see Maxine with Clayton. Maxine tells Damon that she's helping Liam. Liam tells Damon that if he has a problem with it, he can leave. Damon says that he was only looking out for her and leaves. Kyle wants to swap with Nancy because she is pregnant. Darren suggests that they dock Charlie's pocket money. Kyle suggests that they limit his screen time but Darren tells him that he and Nancy can decide. Nancy snaps at Darren, telling him that Kyle has as much of a right to decide as he does. Kyle and Darren squabble over who should really clean the kitchen. Darren decides to clean the kitchen instead. Donna-Marie refuses to go the hospital but Romeo thinks she should. James tells Romeo that Donna-Marie doesn't want to go because she knows that she will be in trouble with the police if the doctors find drugs in her system. The paramedic says that they can't force Donna-Marie to go to hospital. Marnie explodes at Donna-Marie. Romeo reveals that Juliet stole the money from Salon de The de Marnie which Donna-Marie spent on drugs. Donna-Marie reveals that James left her to die. Darren is confused as Nancy flirts with him, believing that he is Kyle. Mandy walks in on them and Nancy is horrified to realise that it's not Kyle cleaning the oven - it's Darren! Darren tries to defend himself and Mandy asks Nancy who's easy now. Mandy, Darren, Nancy and Kyle try to work out what's happened. Mandy asks what's wrong with Nancy and the chemicals. Darren says that it's because Nancy has MS, but she tells them it's because she's pregnant. Darren and Mandy are shocked. James tries to make Donna-Marie look stupid. Juliet notices James's jacket left behind and confronts him. He ends up confessing, and Juliet is horrified. James argues that he was going back for her, but Juliet wants to leave with Donna-Marie. Donna-Marie wants to wait until tomorrow to leave but Juliet is desperate to go. Romeo reveals that Donna-Marie was planning on leaving without Juliet. He shows her that Donna-Marie has only purchased one ticket. Donna-Marie tries to lie that she wasn't going to leave her behind but Donna-Marie reveals the truth. Juliet wants to believe that Donna-Marie actually cared about her for once. She wishes that Donna-Marie hadn't returned and storms off. Mason offers Imran drugs but Imran furiously rejects. They notice Imran take a photo of Mason and his friend, and they run after him. Liam pays Maxine with a wad of cash and she is delighted. Clayton secretly tells Liam that Maxine will do nicely, and asks how much it will cost him for a night with her. Romeo finds Juliet and Juliet makes clear that she doesn't forgive Romeo. Nancy confidently tells Mandy and Darren that she is 8 weeks pregnant. Nancy hopes that the baby will mean that they can all leave their mistakes in the past. Darren pretends to be happy for them but is clearly not. Romeo gives Donna-Marie the money from his wallet. He thinks it's too late for Donna-Marie to be their mum. He will make sure that Juliet does something with her life, which she can do in Hollyoaks. Donna-Marie warns him that he might never see her again if she leaves, a risk he's willing to take. She explodes at him and gets in the taxi. James comforts Romeo as the car leaves. Sid shows Jordan a picture of the guys trying to sell drugs to Imran. Jordan tells Sid that he's explained how things work - they're going to deal in the village as there are no rival gangs. Jordan tries to convince Sid to sell drugs but Sid refuses. Jordan says that it might be better convincing a woman to deal for him. James feels bad for standing up a furious John Paul. Marnie tells James that Romeo and Juliet need him now more than ever. Jordan finds an upset Juliet in the Jubilee Gardens and compliments her. Cast Regular cast *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Clayton - Samuel Edwards *Mason - Keane Sudworth *Paramedic - Helen Buchanan Music None Notes *Final appearance of Donna-Marie Quinn. Quotes Darren Osborne: "I was in here just mindin' me own business - she just had a little reach around!" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020